


“Enough! I heard enough.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: The tone of Bruce's voice surprises her, it's not one Diana's ever heard from him before, but by the reactions of Nightwing and Red Robin it's one they're very familiar with. It works though, the whole room falls silent even though he hasn't raised his voice too much, everyone staring at him in various degrees of sheepishness or offence.





	“Enough! I heard enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> I'm not happy with this, I struggled and ran out of time.  
Usual disclaimer: I have no idea how the League functions and I am running on vague memories for basically everything DC that isn't The Flash.

Diana resists the urge to bash either her fist or head on the table, and glances sideways to see both Superman and Batman looking like they're considering the same. The other end of the room has devolved into a loud argument, both over what went wrong during their last fight, and what would be best for the next one. 

She sees Clark reach over to subtly catch Bruce's wrist before it reaches the level of the table and he does something dramatic. They exchange a brief look and Bruce looks away with a sigh, frowning at the others while Clark looks over at her with a raised eyebrow as the volume in the room increases. 

“Enough! I heard enough.”

The tone of Bruce's voice surprises her, it's not one she's ever heard from him before, but by the reactions of Nightwing and Red Robin it's one they're very familiar with. It works though, the whole room falls silent even though he hasn't raised his voice too much, everyone staring at him in various degrees of sheepishness or offence. 

"Did Batman just Dad Voice us?" She catches Connor's whispered question aimed at Tim, and by Bruce's twitch he did too. He's likely regretting inviting the younger members to this particular meeting, but it was a large threat. 

"Why don't we take an hour?" She can read the amusement in Clark's voice as he smiles, purposefully guileless, around the table. He gets a chorus of agreements and people immediately start heading for the door, stealing glances at Bruce keeping any arguments at minimum volume. 

None of the three of them move and Dick pauses by Bruce's side, touching his shoulder and asking something with a small smile. Whatever answer he gets makes him grin and he catches up with Tim, throwing an arm round his shoulder as the brothers head down the corridor.

"I know we were going to take a step back.." Clark starts as the door slides closed behind the last of them. 

Bruce snorts and somehow manages to gracefully flop sideways onto Clark's shoulder, adjusting slightly as an arm wraps round his waist in response. "I'm never leaving Gotham again, the League is your problem now." Diana wonders sometimes how other members see him as inexpressive or unreadable. "You're both welcome at the manor, of course, but if you bring anyone else I'll set the children on them."

Clark laughs and presses a kiss to the top of his cowl, avoiding the ears with the ease of practice.


End file.
